Going Down
by OliviaFan
Summary: Fear shot through both their veins. If you thought about it, it was sort of ironic. They were here to stop a killer but now they were themselves facing death. BA friendship. Chapter 4 up finally!
1. Chapter 1

**So here is my next story! I don't own anything to do with CI (except I have all the DVD's) and NBC and Dick Wolf own everything to do with them. It gets more interesting in later chapters I promise. I just need this one to give background.**

**Headache**

As any good NYPD detective will tell you, a call at four in the morning to go to a crime scene is routine. Even if the detectives curse under their breath when they hear the phone go off. They will keep going any ways it's just their job and after a while you learn to only need one or two cups of coffee instead of five so you can get going at all those ungodly hours that the rest of civilization knows only in dreams.

So when the phone went off, first at Detective Bobby Goren's apartment, and later at his partner Detective Alex Eames' house, nobody would have expected any less than to see his bright shinny face, and her attempted 'I'm awake' look showing up at the crime scene some twenty minutes later.

If you were a civilian who, for reasons unknown to anyone else, was awake at that hour of the morning, and you happened to be in the neighbourhood, you would have seen two amazingly talented detectives looking over a horrifying crime scene.

Three dead bodies, tons of blood, and of course the blank looks on the victims' faces.

Victim number one looked like she was twenty or so. Long brown hair and soft green eyes, with a tiny scare just above her left eye. Victim number two was another girl also about twenty. She had short black hair and deep brown eyes. The final victim was a tiny baby boy, with pale skin and brown hair. His eyes would haunt all who looked at him. Such perfect eyes. Soft blue, with little flecks of green in them.

To the civilians who watched it was just another crime scene in this dangerous city. To the victims families it was a nightmare, and to the detectives it was the fifth crime scene with this MO that had gotten them up out of bed this past month.

"Check all ships arriving from Spain this morning." Bobby said to one of the detectives standing near by.

"This guy just doesn't stop! What is that now? Nine victims just this month!" Alex hissed.

"Why would he stop? He hasn't been caught yet. Were not even close! And he just keeps escalating. First one victim per killing and now three."

The detectives got back into the SVU and drove off. Retuning to the squad room, they were greeted by questions from Ross their captain.

"What did you get? Was it him? Did he strike again?"

"Yes it was him." Bobby answered quietly

The captain looked to Alex for assurance. He knew that Bobby was a brilliant detective but some of his ideas and methods were questionable. If he was going to tell the boys upstairs that this mystery serial killer had struck again he wasn't going too on Goren's word.

"Yes captain it was him."

"You're sure?"

"It was his MO. Four stab wounds on all the victims, all grouped together. All with...with tears drawn on their arms...even the baby." Finishing this sentence was hard. The eyes of the child had not only haunted her, but reminded her of her nephew.

"Baby? God... Well if it is him then all the victims will be from a ship that arrived last night from Spain. Lets check they were on board before we say it was him."

"It was him!" Bobby said impatiently

"I know detective! But lets just make sure!" with that Ross stormed off.

Half an hour later the suspicions were confirmed. All three victims had arrived on a ship from Spain early that morning. Another hour later their fears had been confirmed. Nobody that had been on duty at the docks, on the ship, or at any building in the vicinity had been there the same time as any more than one of the murders.

"Whoever this guy is he's great at hiding his tracks."

"The only thing they have in common besides how they were killed is that it was all the same shipping company that takes on extra passengers when it sails. Envío Atlántico."

"We have reviewed all their employees so many times! And talked to all the managers! Were getting nowhere."

"Maybe there are two of them. Brothers maybe?"

"No they would have slightly different MO's."

"Well were out of options here Bobby! I say there is more than one."

"Well...What if one of them was on the ship with the victims and the other was on a different ship and when they both got into harbour they both attacked? Normally two ships arrive a night."

"And it was always two the nights the murders happened!"

"So we review everyone again? And see which two happened to always arrive the same night as the killings?"

"What else have we got to do?"

It had taken them three days to go over the file of everyone who worked for Envío Atlántico again. The only two sailors that they had found who arrived the same night as all the victims were Jack Rayon, and Daniel Vanesco.

"They don't have the same last name but for all we know they could be brothers."

"Or just two really sick people who found each other. Check when the next time both of their ships sail."

"In two days. I guess they are getting back to Spain and just turning around and coming right back here."

"Better go tell the captain."

Soon the captain was informed and he in turn had toled the boys upstairs. It was almost time to go home when a shout had come across the squad room.

"Goren, Eames, my office now!"

They curiously exchanged looks as they headed for his office. Once they were inside Ross shut the door behind them.

To the civilians it was just another horrifying crime scene, to the victims families it was a nightmare, to Goren and Eames it was the biggest headache of their lives in the making. They just didn't know it yet.

**Well what did you think? No offence to anyone who comes form Spain or is Spanish I just had to choose a foreign country that would ship things by boat and Spain was the first one I thought of.** **Really I have nothing against Spain I am in fact hoping to take Spanish next year. So obviously not the best chapter just me laying the ground work for the actual story which is in fact not really a case file even thought it started out that way.** **Please** **R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is the next chapter. The one after this one is where things start to get more interesting. I have the whole week off now that Exams are done so the next chapter shall be coming soon! I don't own the Characters and NBC and Dick wolf do. So nobody sue me. **

**Flying**

"Well detectives the boys upstairs have an idea on how to catch these guys."

Goren and Eames exchanged looks. The "Boys" upstairs may be the top people, but really half of the ideas they came up with were excellent ways to get yourself killed. Sometimes you had to wonder who they bribed to get up there.

"Don't look so depressed. You might actually like this one." Ross said, only half jokingly to the looks on his top detectives faces.

"Really? Well this could be interesting. What do they want us to do? Go and ask random people. 'Excuse me are you the killer? No? Okay have a nice day!" Alex said sarcastically.

At this Bobby stiffed a laughed, even Ross had to turn his chuckle into a cough.

"No Detective. They want you to be on the boat with your two suspects. We checked the shipping schedule, and they are going to be on the same boat this next trip."

"On the boat... you mean were going to Spain!?"

"Yes Detective... Well how about you Goren got anything to say about it?"

"No captain, just how are we getting there?"

"Your fight leaves at five tomorrow morning..."

The rest of Ross' explanation was cut short by Alex's loud groan. And Bobby once again had to stifle a laugh.

"Can I continue Detective?"

Alex simply gave a wave of the hand. Her mind was still on the fact she had to get up early.

"Your flight arrives at 11:00 our time, 4:00pm their time. The ship you want leaves at 6:00pm sharp. We already talked to the company and they are making sure that you have a place to stay while you're onboard. Any questions?"

Silence followed his statement. Bobby was thinking happily about how to reel in these killers and the convenience of them both being on the same ship. While Alex was still trying to understand why the heck the brass felt that leaving at five in the morning was acceptable and the fact that since you had to be at the airport two hours ahead meant she had to be there at three in the morning and before she had to get up and get there so...

"Good. While you are on board, you should know that to avoid detection you're pretending to be two tourists returning home to New York."

"We could pretend we were Spanish. I speak Spanish." Bobby added hopefully. So far only one person that had been killed had in fact lived in New York and he was hoping that pretending to be Spanish would increase their chances of meeting the killers.

"Are you crazy?!" Alex responded in an exasperated tone. "I don't speak Spanish I can say yes and that would be about it! What do you want me to do?! Not talk the whole trip!"

"You are pretending to be tourists and that is it." Ross said hurriedly heading off the comment that was about to come out of Bobby's mouth. The last thing he needed now was Goren and Eames getting into a spiting match.

"I'm sending you both home now so you can pack. Have a nice trip Detectives. Call me when you get to the airport, and check in at least once a day while you're on the ship."

Ross handed them the rest of the information about the ship and how they could get there. Goren and Eames left the squad room still surprised at the fact they were going to Spain. Goren still had his mind on the best way to catch these guys while Eames thought about what time to set her alarm for. Reaching their own cars Bobby stoped and looked at Alex.

"So I'll see you at about three I guess."

"Uhuh. See ya."

Alex dragged her suit case through the confusing terminals of JFK. She looked around desperately for Bobby but he was not visible at this particular moment.

"Can I help you?!" A bright cherry voice asked

Alex jumped. Looking around wildly until she saw the cause of the noise. A flight attendant was giving her one of those oh so sweet but fake smiles.

"Umm I was just looking for someone."

"Eames over here!" Bobby called.

"Oh that would be him...umm...thanks."

Hurrying over to Bobby she couldn't help but scold him.

"Where were you?! You just let me fall pray to those creepy people and their fake smiles!"

Bobby's look of surprise and amusement were impossible to hide.

"What? Is the great Alex Eames afraid of some scary flight attendants?"

"They are scary and don't make mock me. I'm not afraid of them... I just don't care to be alone with one unless I have too."

Bobby smiled at her annoyance.

"Well if it makes you feel better I brought you coffee."

Alex's eyes lit up and she reached for the cup gratefully.

"You know Bobby if all the coffee on this trip tastes this good it might not be so bad after all."

"Ladies and Gentleman prepare for take off." The flight attendant's voice echoed throughout the plane.

"Ready?"

"Sure flying has never bothered me."

"But flight attendants do?"

"Shut up Bobby."

Take off was smooth and soon they were high enough that the seat belt sign was tuned off. The first thing Alex did was remove her seat belt and twist side ways so she could sleep. Bobby gave her a half annoyed look. He had been hoping to talk about the case. Soon however he too dozed off. By the time they both awake again, Bobby had a sore neck from trying to sleep in such small chairs.

"Ow."

"Goren hush. I'm trying to pretend that I didn't wake up yet this morning."

"But my neck hurts."

"So what?"

"Eames!"

"Okay! All right I'm awake what's up, besides the fact your neck hurts."

"What makes you think there is any thing else?"

"The fact you're smart enough to not wake me up unless it's something important."

"Well I was hoping to talk about the case..."

Alex sighed. In her opinion it was still too early but oh well. She supposed they were almost there and they should really talk about it.

The rest of the flight was spent discussing the case. Soon the seat belt sign was again turned on, and the plane began its decent.

"Ladies and Gentleman welcome to Spain. The local time is 4:00pm. If this is home than welcome home, if you are visiting relatives or travelling than we hope your stay is pleasant here or wherever your final destination may be." The captain announced as they touched down.

The "Boys" upstairs may be the top people but really half of the ideas they came up with were excellent ways to get yourself killed. If only Goren and Eames had known just how true these words were.

**Well what did you think? Thanks to all who R&R last time and please do again this time! So the whole scary flight attendant thing is from my experiences with flying. Have none of you ever noticed how fake their smiles seem? Well I'll see you in a few days when I post the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I know it took me a while but here it is finally. Please R&R! I like this one and it's the start of one of the two adventures that happen in this story. So now things will get more interesting! I don't own anything to do with CI and Dick Wolf and NBC do, they had better renew CI or so help me I think I'll go insane!**

**Entertaining**

"At least they didn't lose our luggage." Alex noted as they left the baggage terminal in Alvedro International Airport.

"I'm beginning to think you had a bad experience travelling. What with your fear of flight attendance and losing your luggage."

"So maybe when I was little, my brother and I ran off in an airport, while Dad was looking for out lost luggage. And This scary flight attendant lady found us. She spoke very little English and scared the Heck out of us."

"How? Did she smile at you?" Bobby laughed.

Alex gave him a death glare before continuing.

"Dad being a cop and all, taught us from the time we were little that there were really scary people out there."

"And you thought the flight attendant was trying to kill you?"

"No!...Well I guess we did. Now where do we go?"

"Don't change the subject."

"Sorry, but really now where do we go?"

Bobby looked around, Their conversation had carried them out onto the busy street.

"Well it's only 4:30. We could grab some lunch before heading for the docks."

"Let me guess, you know some perfect little place we can go." Alex said laughing.

"Well Uh, actually yes." Bobby replied with an innocent look.

"Oh brother."

"What? These friends of mine were here once and they told me about a café they went too."

"Whatever Bobby let's just get something to eat."

"Hurry up!" Alex Shouted as they ran across a busy street and almost were hit by two different drivers.

Bobby was close in tow. After finding the Café they had had a very good lunch. The time was only 5:00 when they had left and Bobby had assured Alex he knew where he was going, so first they had done a little site seeing. Alex was the first to check her watch and realize they had fifteen minutes to find their boat before it left. Now they were desperately running through the streets of A Coruña, with their luggage dragging behind them.

"Eames down here!" Bobby yelled as he turned down a street and ran toward the docks. "There it is the Envío Atlántico ship La Travesía."

Quickly they hauled their luggage on board. With the help of a sailor after he had checked their names on a list of passengers' names.

"Got everything?" Bobby asked

"I hope so seeing as the ship is leaving now!"

Sure enough the boarding plank was pulled away and the ship began to leave the harbour.

"Guess we should go get settled in."

Dinner in the dining room that night was an interesting affair. Alex and Bobby playing it as if they were old friends. Which wasn't too hard to pull off. The difficult part was searching for Jack Rayon, and Daniel Vanesco, without drawing too much attention to the fact that they were looking for them. Dessert came around and Alex persuaded Bobby that they should order some before they went to look around. Bobby however was more content watching the faces of the sailors coming in and out.

"Cut that out! Someone is going to get wise to us if you keep twisting around like that!" Alex hissed.

"Sorry but I'm trying to find them!"

"We can find them after! Were on here for a whole five days Bobby!"

Suddenly Bobby's eyes locked onto something behind Alex.

"Eames look! It's Jack Rayon!"

"Where?"

"Behind you. Look for yourself."

"Bobby if I turn around and start staring at someone it's going to look suspicious!"

"Fine, then can we leave?"

Alex sighed. She should have known staying for dessert was a bad idea. She got up from her chair and glanced at the group of sailors behind her.

"You're right that is him!"

"Now we just have to find the other one."

The two detectives headed out into the corridor. After an almost complete tour of the ship they still hadn't found Daniel Vanesco.

"Maybe he isn't on this ship after all."

"He should be!"

"Tell you what Bobby, why don't you go back and follow Rayon. I'll go back to my cabin and change these shoes because they are killing my feet."

At this even Bobby couldn't help but smile.

"Fine I'll check in with you before I go back to my cabin."

"And make sure it's not two in the morning when you decide to do that."

With a nod Bobby went one way back toward the dining area, while Alex went the other back toward her cabin. Rounding the final corner, she nearly walked into someone, someone who looked Daniel Vanesco.

"Pardon me Miss." He said with a light Spanish accent.

"Oh no sorry it was my fault." Alex quickly replied, wanting nothing more than to keep this suspect talking.

"No Miss. It was my fault, I sorry. Do you need a hand finding where you are going?"

"No I'm okay. I was just heading to my cabin."

"Very well Miss.. You should be carfuls, strange things seem to happen to single girls, and guys when they wander on these ships."

"You don't mean the killings I have been hearing about!" Alex gasped trying to stay in her role as an American tourist.

"Yes...you not Spanish. You from America?"

"Yes. My friend and I are going home after touring Spain."

"It would be a piety if you didn't make it home after your travels. Perhaps I will see you later."

With that he turned and walked away. Alex stared at the back of his head until it disappeared. Then she quickly walked back to her cabin and locked the door. Needless to say the encounter had made her nervous.

Bobby wandered over to Alex's cabin. He had spent the night so far watching Jack Rayon. Shortly before he had left he had seen Vanesco appear at Rayon's side, they had been in deep conversation when Bobby left. He had wanted to stay but it was already midnight and he thought it best to not be much later reporting to Alex.

He knocked on the door twice and then whispered it was him. Alex answered the door almost right away.

"I saw Vanesco talking with Rayon." Bobby blurted almost before Alex had gotten the door closed.

"And I talked to Vanesco."

"You what?!"

"Well it's not like I meant too! But are you going to listen to what he said or not?"

"Of course I am, what did he say? He didn't threaten you did he?"

"That's just it I think he did. I almost walked into him and he toled me to be carful because strange things happen to passengers who are alone. Then he asked where I was from and I said I was a tourist from America. Then he said 'It would be a piety if you didn't make it home after your travels. Perhaps I will see you later.'."

"Sounds like he's going to keep an eye on you."

"Great just what I always wanted my own personal serail killer."

Bobby smiled. "We can use this to our advantage."

"I knew you were going to say something like that. Well it's late I'll see you in the morning."

"Okay night and someone has to call Ross tomorrow"

"I'll let you do that, I have a killer to keep entertained."

**So tell me what you thought! I know that Vanesco had bad grammar but that was on purpose because he is Spanish and English isn't his first language! So just humour me here people!** **Next chapter things get even more exciting and then the chapter after that all hell breaks loose! Well hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I know it took me forever to finish this chapter! But my reason is I got sick (still am too) and on Valentines Day I had a huge fight with my mother and brother and I had a ton of things to do for school**. **So ya here it is finally and the next one by next week I promise for sure or you have my permission to never read my stories again! So I don't own CI and I'm out of ways to say it so I just don't Dick Wolf dose nobody sue and we can all be happy. Finally I told you that things get more interesting this chapter and next all Hell breaks loose. I'm sticking to that and you will see what I mean!**

**The Beginning**

"Yes...Yep... I get it captain... ya we'll be carful. Ya I'll tell Eames. Okay. Bye."

Bobby hung up the phone. He had just finished filling in the captain about everything that had happened since they had left the airport, of course leaving out the part about them almost missing the ship. After a moment of thought, he headed toward Alex's cabin. Despite the fact he knew she was an excellent Detective and able to get out of any situation, her being the next possible victim of these serial killers was making him nervous.

Knocking on her door he looked down the hall way and was startled to see that Jack Rayon was still 'cleaning' the floor just down the hall, where he had a perfect view of her cabin. Alex answered the door almost right away.

"Hey Bobby! How are you? Would you like to come in?"

"Sure Alex."

He entered the room and she shut the door as soon as he was inside.

"Alex? Since when did you use my first name?"

"Sorry but Rayon is outside..."

"I know! He never seems to go away! He has been there since breakfast!"

"Well I guess you really got his partners attention yesterday."

"Great. So what did the captain say? You did call him right?"

"Yes I called him. He said it sound like we are doing fine, and he wants you to be carful."

"That's helpful."

Alex rubbed her face in her hands. She was starting to hate travelling by boat.

"You okay?" Bobby asked with deep concern.

"Ya, just feeling a little sick."

"Eames what did you eat today?"

"Cereal and toast at breakfast this morning. You were there. Why?"

"You don't think it's possible they spiked your food or drink?"

"Thanks, you're just the person to cheer me up. No Bobby I think I'm just feeling sea sick."

"You look pale."

"Hence the feeling sick."

"I don't think you should go to lunch."

"They didn't spike my drink! But I don't think I will either. I'm not really feeling up to eating."

Bobby gave her another concerned look. He wouldn't say anything but he was really worried that Rayon or Vanesco had found a way to spike Alex's food.

"Bobby if you don't stop looking at me like that right now, I'm going to punch you!"

"What? Oh sorry...I was just thinking."

"About what?"

Great now he was going to have to lie to her.

"Umm... About a reason to talk to our suspects again."

Alex sighed, that was Bobby, a one track mind.

"Well you keep thinking I'm going to lie down for a while."

Bobby sat back in his chair in the dinning hall. He had spent the last two days in his cabin reading over the case files for the 10th time. Then he had checked in with poor Alex who wasn't feeling any better before he came here for dinner. He carefully watched Vanesco and Rayon talk on the other side of the dinning hall.

He looked out the window and was surprised to see Ice floating by. He had thought it a little late in the season to have ice down this far. Then of course there had been a storm yesterday which had blown them off corse.

"Excuse me." Someone with a Spanish accent said quite close to Bobby's ear.

"Huh..." Bobby said coming out of his thoughts and focussing on the face of Jack Rayon.

"I was wondering where you friend is. She not been here for a while."

"Oh she isn't feeling to well. But she says that by tomorrow she should be much better."

"Oh. I hope she feel better soon. Here this make her feel better. It for sickness from the sea." Rayon said, handing a small bottle of pills to Bobby.

"Thank you, I'm sure she will be grateful."

Rayon gave him a creepy smile and then turned and headed back over to Vanesco.

Bobby quickly got up and headed for Alex's cabin.

"Eames! Eames It's Bobby let me in!"

Alex opened the door slowly. She looked better than she had been but still a bit pale.

"What is it Bobby?"

"Can I come in?"

"You had to pound on my door to ask me that?"

"Eames!"

"Okay, okay, you can come in!"

She stood back and allowed him to enter before shutting the door behind them.

"So what is it?"

"I was in the dinning area and Rayon came up to me to ask about you, and I said you were sick and then he gave me this bottle of pills to give you to feel better..."

"If you expect me to take them, you're out of your mind!"

"No, I don't want you to take them, just read the label."

"Bobby what..?"

Then understanding dawned on Alex's face as she read the label.

"Bobby this is the same kind of drugs we found in the victims stomachs!"

"I know! We got them Eames! We got them now."

Two hours later Ross had been informed and Alex and Bobby had begun on new plans to draw the suspects in even further. It was getting dark outside and the whole ship seemed to be at ease. That was when it had happened. That was when they had felt a jerk so hard it knocked them both to the floor. The biggest headache of their lives was beginning. Several decks above the call went out "She's going down!".

**Well what did you think? I thought it wasn't to bad. But then again I wrote it. I'm much better at one shots than I am at chapter stories. So ya next chapter by next week and all hell breaks loose. Finally if things are a bit out of character I blame it on the fact every 5 minutes I'm running to the washroom to throw up so I keep losing my train of thought.**


End file.
